Glimmer of Hope
by Dragons Chaotica
Summary: As the world as they know it falls to peices, in the back of their minds and full center of their hearts, Magnus and Alec still hope for their happily ever after. Malec, suggestive content, Spoilers for City of Fallen Angels.


Me: I own nothing, or there would be a few more Alec and Magnus scenes then Jace and Clary.

Alec: She would like, however for everyone to vote on her profile poll, there is always one there and it is always to determine her next story. The results will be posted at the end of 'Bite' and on her profile.

* * *

><p>Once, long ago, admittedly. Alec had asked if Magnus had wanted the book of white so badly, so that Alec could become immortal to be with him.<p>

Magnus had said that he would never do that.

Alec had, later of course, asked, nearly in tears, how Magnus had simply accepted his lovers fate so easily.

Magnus had said he hadn't, he'd thought that he could, but the thought of losing Alec, was enough to ensure his sadness.

That last confession Alec had listened to, and Magnus's eyes had glimmered like a teenagers. Mischievous, lusty, and with a love that everyone wanted.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, they readdressed the complication of Magnus's inhuman (No pun intended) amount of former lovers. Magnus being the picky man he was, had flown through several hundred.<p>

He had discarded them all either shortly before or after the first kiss. Camille being the exception, isn't vampiric control wonderful?

Alec had been confused, why had Magnus been with these people if he knew they would shortly discarded, and the term lovers wasn't strictly true anymore. As far as he himself could tell, Magnus had been with him and Camille. And frankly, he didn't get it.

"I've always been more partial to men then women" Magnus explained "but they are the sex most prone to infrequent bathing. The smell offends me."

Alec had rolled his eyes. "And the scent of Camille's evil didn't?"

"I loved her. But she was too hung up on that dead werewolf of hers to do more than make-out with me."

Alec dropped the glass he had been holding. Okay, one lover, he could see, but a virginal…he blushed heavily, _formerly_ virginal Magnus, that had to be an outright lie.

"Afraid not, honey, in the old days you would have been beaten for deflowering me. Oh! Maybe it was the other way around?" Magnus's teeth made a small appearance as his lips stretched to accommodate his grin, his eyes alight as they had been after the first discussion with Alec, about never having another after him.

Alec flushed even more if possible "I-I th-think we wou-would have been hung instead." He managed to stammer out, the grin plastered on Magnus's face was doing odd things to his thought process.

Magnus had taken the heavily flushed face and tilted it up, planting a soft kiss on soft lips. "Come on, let's head to bed, I think Chairman Meow is enjoying the show too much.

* * *

><p>Maryse Lightwood died the following year. Robert had confessed to the affair he had had many years prior, to express why he was so guilty.<p>

Robert died shortly afterward.

Alec watched and waited. He himself was several inches taller, at nineteen he felt that this was the end of growing up. The aging process was starting. He became moody, and sullen, panicked. He would die soon. Or at the least, his youthful looks would begin fading. Maybe not tomorrow, or the next day, but when he stopped looking at the days, he knew it would happen.

* * *

><p>Alec, now aged twenty-two, one year after the death of his parents, attended another funeral. Clary Lightwood now dead and gone.<p>

Jace was inconsolable, and Alec had left his apartment with Magnus for a month to ensure his friend didn't end himself. Going so far as to remove sharp objects from the bathroom, lock the kitchen, and sleep in the same bed, as Jace had in fact, attempted to suffocate himself.

When the month ended, Jace was past suicidal, and was merely grieving.

Alec returned to Magnus shell shocked. Everyone was slowly leaving him.

Simon visited the day afterwards, reminding Alec of a statement Magnus had made once, to Simon.

'_Just a hundred years, two hundred, and we'll be all that's left.'_

Alec nearly fell apart, needing to retreat to their bedroom to calm himself, claiming exhaustion.

He didn't miss the near hysterical look in Magnus's eyes, Simon looked merely puzzled. And Alec tried to calmly appreciate that Magnus knew he was aging and was just as worried as he was. He wondered if Simon could stick around after he died, perhaps help Magnus out. They would both lose people, Simon had already lost Clary, and Magnus would soon lose him.

* * *

><p>The call came from Isabelle around four in the morning.<p>

Alec didn't register much of it, just Jace, blood, and around two A.M. Magnus came running when he heard the anguished cry that Alec must have realized came from him, and the phone falling to the floor.

His brother had slit his own wrists, apparently Alec shouldn't have left him alone. Alec cried most of the night, inconsolable with grief and fear.

As they stood around the grave, Alec was cold. Not temperature wise. Broken. Muffled voiced spattered around him. Magnus sounded like he was on a bad radio frequency, he barely noticed Jocelyn and Luke wrap their arms around him. It was then he noticed it was raining. But nobody else was getting wet.

Jocelyn's eyes held sorrow, knowing the pain he felt on so many levels. Magnus wiped something wet off of Alec's face, tears, he noted. And then the world went white.

* * *

><p>Weeks after his little fainting episode, Alec was making coffee in the kitchen of his and Magnus's shared apartment. His hands shaking unhealthily. Mom, Dad, Max, Clary, Jace. Gone. His appearance hadn't changed, and his heart was a battered mess. All gone, and Isabelle had never spoken to him after the admittedly cold phone call at four in the morning, announcing the end of his brothers life.<p>

Luke went next, Jocelyn followed a week, four days and sixty-nine seconds afterwards. Time was highly important to the duo of Alec and Magnus now.

The last family Alec knew was put under ground at 6'o clock on a Sunday evening.

* * *

><p>Alec received his first call in seven years from his sister on his twenty-sixth birthday.<p>

"Alec, how are you?"

Alec had been stunned, she had openly proclaimed she hated him after Jace's death. She claimed it was his fault that their brothers were dead, Max, died due to his irresponsibility, and Jace the same. She didn't need to say those things, no matter what Magnus and Simon said, he felt that they were true.

"I'm well, how are you?"

"I just wanted to reconnect with my brother, I mean, we're Shadow-Hunters right? We die early, frankly I'm amazed you've made it this long, and I don't want to let you die without hearing me apologize."

She hung up.

Alec felt the carpeted floor when his knees hit it. Magnus was worried that he had fallen. He always treated him like glass now. This was the age when Shadow-Hunters began re-writing wills, because odds are, you won't make it to twenty-seven. And Alec knew that without Jace, Magnus and Simon, he wouldn't have made it past seventeen, when he fought the greater demon. That was his time, now he just needed to wait for death to come back into his life.

* * *

><p>Maia died on November sixteenth. It was snowing, which she would have hated, and Jordan was long gone, dead by the hand of a rouge vampire. The crowd was smaller, he noted. A few pack members, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, and himself, were all he recognized, and there were few there beyond that.<p>

Alec said a few words about Maia, at her own wills behest, with Izzy glowering at him the whole time.

He watched his last mortal friend put in the ground through blurry eyes, and then, the pain.

* * *

><p>"Isabelle died last night" Magnus said softly, stroking his hands through the curtain of dark hair on Alec's head.<p>

"When's the funeral?" Alec asked

" Next week. Alec, we can't go."

Alec was confused "Why?"

"Her explicit instructions were that you not attend."

Alec cried.

And as Magnus comforted him, he wondered how it was that Alec looked so young in his eyes. Eighteen or Nineteen at most. He couldn't be twenty-seven.

Magnus brought it up to Tessa when he saw her next.

* * *

><p>"Why are you staring? Seriously, Magnus, It's getting creepy."<p>

"I don't think you're aging."

* * *

><p><strong> Jace Lightwood Clarissa Lightwood**

A loving Husband, Brother, Son and Friend/ A loving Wife and daughter, a perfect daughter

They will be missed

** Luke Garroway/ Jocelyn Garroway**

Loving Parents, they are with us always

** Maia Kyle/ Jordan Kyle**

Our close friends, we shall miss you both.

** Maryse Lightwood/ Robert Lightwood**

Loving parents and friends, may the angel watch you on your final journey

** Isabelle Lightwood**

A friend and rival for eternity

** Max Lightwood**

His life cut tragically short, we shall miss you, little one

….

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

…

…..

….

…

…

…

…

….

….

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

…

…..

….

…

…

…

…

….

….

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

…

…..

….

…

…

…

…

….….

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

…

…..

….

…

…

…

…

….

** Alexander Lightwood**

A loving son and brother and a well missed lover, life is empty without you.

* * *

><p>Tessa, Magnus and Simon all sat in Magnus's eternally unchanging apartment. Alec's coat still on the coat rack from the day he left. Magnus missed him dearly.<p>

"Oh! Put this one here and we can organize this chronologically!" Tessa cheered looking at the scattered pictures to be put in the scrap book.

Simon sent a half-hearted glare in Magnus's direction "I thought you said that in two hundred years it would be just us?"

Magnus threw a clawed hand coated in neon green nail polish through his hair. "I lied. I do that a lot. Just ask Chairman Meow." The little cat flew to the one who said his name, and Magnus wondered why he had managed to find a magically altered cat.

* * *

><p>Magnus was again alone, Tessa and Simon had left. Chairman Meow was sleeping. And this bed seemed so empty. He stripped down and threw on a pair of silk pajama pants crawling into bed and curling in on himself.<p>

Around five in the morning he heard the rustling of clothes being changed and a warm body slipping in behind him.

"Why hello Simon, Tessa kick you out again?"

Hot lips crashed into his.

The low voice growled "What are you playing at?"

"Hmmm, maybe nothing, maybe something you know me."

And then he no longer needed to think.

* * *

><p>"So do I need to find and kill Simon?" the lover from last night purred into Magnus's neck.<p>

"No, no, dear, that was a joke."

"It better have been."

And the warmth was gone, fleeing to the kitchen, steady hands making coffee quickly and efficiently, so much different from the way Alec had been.

Magnus wrapped his arms around the soft pale skin of the mans stomach. "Will you go with me to visit an old friends grave today?"

"Sure, just let me make breakfast."

And as Magnus went to pluck some clothes from the closet, the other man called "And Magnus, just black."

"Black leather?" Magnus wheedled,

"Fine."

"Makeup?"

"No."

"Pleeeease? For me?"

The man pinched the bridge of his nose between long painted nails, black of course, Magnus had an odd fascination with that color on him, even if he wished there was _more _color.

"Make it, VERY light."

Magnus chirped happily and continued flitting to their room.

The other man looked up and noticed a coat on the rack. Oh damn.

As they left he grabbed the black coat and slipped it on. Magnus glowered at him.

"You know Alec, you're supposed to wear that when you flit off to the Glass City in the rain. As my mate it is thoroughly inappropriate for you to be ill when I can stop it."

Alec rolled his eyes ad grabbed Magnus's hand, pulling him to the florists, they always left flowers on the graves.

Magnus grinned, definitely how Alec had been, so much had changed in the man he loved. More confident, open. And Magnus's mind flashed to the day he had spoken to Tessa about an odd problem.

* * *

><p>"<em>Magnus, I-I think you're right!" Tessa exclaimed.<em>

"_Really?" Magnus felt the hope he and Alec had vowed to keep the night Lilith died fluttering in his chest once more._

_Tessa grabbed a book off of the shelf next to her bedroom door, and began paging through it. "It's not entirely unheard of for a warlock to inadvertently make a lover immortal, rare, yes, but impossible? I think not. There have been only seven times in recorded history, counting you."_

_Magnus had asked why, and when this could have happened._

"_Well." Tessa began " It's the same reason Jem is still with me." She grinned "You need to have angel blood in one part, demon in another, and they must both be so in love it hurts. You fit the bill."_

"_But what will happen?"_

"_Alec will live as long as you do, he will retain the ability to be a Shadow-Hunter, but I suggest he stops, as he will slowly become a warlock, like you. My guess is this happened around the time he turned nineteen. You've both been so worried about his aging, you thought he was when he wasn't, the mind plays tricks on us all. Well, you now officially have a mate, I'll register it in the files for you. Go tell him the good news."_

* * *

><p>"What're you thinking about, love?"<p>

Magnus looked up startled at this new person that had sprung from the old Alec's shed insecurity. "Just thinking that I'm glad you aren't gallivanting off into the sunset with someone else."

Alec quirked an eyebrow "Lies, Magnus? I do believe we have talked about this."

Magnus huffed then kissed Alec sweetly "Fine, I'm glad you didn't leave me."

Alec softened to a near puddle, he knew what Magnus meant, he didn't die, he didn't hate immortality, he didn't hate becoming half Downworlder. Alec was free, the world was different and he was with Magnus, life was good.

"Well come on then!" Alec crowed, dancing out of Magnus's arms and jogging a few feet down the sidewalk. "We have graves to lay flowers on and dinner to go to."

"Dinner?" This was the first Magnus had heard of it.

Alec sighed "If you were still a guy, and I was a woman, you would sooo be in the doghouse for forgetting our fifty seventh anniversary."

Magnus grinned "Fine, I'll make it up to you, lets go to Japan for the next month, you like it there."

Alec laughed, as they reached the path to the cemetery "Fine, we'll see if that puts me in a better mood."

And as they laid the flowers, they both realized how lucky they both were.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Review! And please vote on my profile poll.<p> 


End file.
